Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication speed have been sought. One way to increase communication speed is to allocate more communication resources to the wireless communication device. However, allocating more resources to a wireless communication device may also require the use of more communication overhead, such as control messages. Communication overhead may consume communication resources, which may be limited. As illustrated by this discussion, improved systems and methods for communicating control messages may be beneficial.